Ten Things I HATE About James Potter
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: The 10 things I, Lily Evans, can not stand about that fat head that seams to make it his point in life to ask me out every day, twice, for our seven years at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and probably never will own Harry Potter. I can only write ( really good ; ) ) Fan fiction. The great goddess, J.K. Rowling owns all bows and sniffles pathetically

The 10 Things I HATE About James " Fat Head " Potter

by Lily Evans

10. Whenever he bumps into someone or something, he just stares. I mean, how rude is that?

9. His laugh. Its SO loud! Slightly sexy but----NO, NO, NO! Not sexy... just annoying.

8. The way he plays with his hair. He runs his hand through it so much, you'd think he'd be bald by now!

7. The way he always calls me Evens. He says he loves me, yet he can't even call me by my given name.

6. He's always mean to Severous. Sure, Snape isn't the nicest ( like, at all ) but does Potter really need to sink to that level?

5. The way he's always asking me out, its annoying, obnoxious, wonderful------- wait... I'm kidding... yeah... just kidding.

4. He's always hexing younger kids in the halls! Its so mean! But he has cut back on it a lot this year... but still, he's mean.

3. He's always pranking me. Turning my hair purple, spelling my robes pink, conjuring me flowers, giving me chocolates, being so---- MUST STOP NOW!

2. His friends. Sirius is rude ( but he is REALLY loyal, and can be quite the charmer... he doesn't count.) Remus is Quiet ( but he's really sweet... and he's always so nice to the younger kids... he doesn't count either!) and Peter just worships everything the others do ( HA, I cant stand him... there's nothing good about him!) .

1. BUT THE NUMBER ONE THING I HATE ABOUT JAMES POTTER IS THAT DESPITE ALL HIS FAULTS... I still love him.

James Potters hand shook with shock. She loved him... REALLY! When he had found the list that had been made by Lily, he had been crushed, but now she LOVED HIM! He couldn't believe it! He could have danced. He could have sang. He could have danced and sung every last song he knew all around the Common Room. Yes this was DEFINITELY one of the best days of his life. He made his way to the Fat Ladies Portrait, he had to go find Padfoot and Moony. But just as he had folded up the list and stuck it in his back pocket, he collided with a red haired, green eyed beauty.

" Potter! Watch were your going you idiot. Good Goblin... I swear your the most ridiculous, moronic, pain in the-----"

But he wasn't listening, James was thinking about the list that was sitting in his pocket. He could start over with Lily... make sure he could stop everything on that list... then she'd have to go out with him!

" I'm very sorry Lily, " Said James standing up and offering her his hand. " I really should have been watching were I was going."

He pulled her to her feet, but she didn't seem to have noticed, she was to busy staring. He gave her a small smile, showing a couple of his pearly whites in the process.

" I've got to go and meet the guys by the lake, again, I'm very sorry to have knocked you over Lils, I wont let it happen again." He gave her another award winning smile, conjured her a perfect white lily, handed it to her, and made his way out of the portrait hole.

He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, and walked out toward the grounds. On second thought, I don't think I'm gonna tell anyone about the list. He thought to himself. James smiled. I'm gonna fix every last thing on that list. Then, Lily will be all mine, and we'll live happily ever after. And with that happy thought, he made his way out onto the sunny grounds.

Lily Evans simply stood there, to shocked for words. Did he just call me Lily?

A/N Hey this is just a fun little one shot I thought about late last night when I should have been sleeping... anyhoo... It would mean the WORLD to me if anyone would review. I've NEVER had a review before ( I'm so pathetic). SO PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, REVIEW! thank you, and have a nice day!


End file.
